The Good Doctor: Hold On
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Clark returns to San Jose to try to make amends with Shaun and his hit by a bus. Shaun has to face the fact that his best friend might not be able to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shaun Murphy woke up in his bed and reached over to pick up his phone. As he looked, at the time, he sprung awake. He then ran out of his bedroom into the living room/kitchen area where Lea sat on the couch watching TV.

"I overslept!" Shaun shouted. "I'm going to be late for work! Dr. Melendez will be mad!"

Lea stood up and walked over to Shaun.

"Shaun," Lea said calmly. "Relax. It's going to be okay."

There was then a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Shaun asked. "It's 7:30 in the morning. People do not usually come over that early."

Lea walked to the door and opened it to see Clark standing there.

"The hell are you doing here?" Lea asked.

"Is Shaun home?" Clark asked.

Shaun walked over to the door.

"Why are you here?" Shaun asked. "We are not friends anymore."

"We need to talk, Shaun," Clark said.

Shaun slammed the door and Lea looked at him.

"Maybe you hear him out," Lea said. 

"No thank you," Shaun said. "He was very mean to you. He's not my friend anymore."

After Shaun got ready, he walked into the hallway where Clark stood waiting.

"I am truly sorry," Clark said.

"I am ignoring you," Shaun said.

Clark followed Shaun into the elevator. As the elevator went down, Clark looked at Shaun.

"I am so sorry," Clark said.

Shaun didn't respond.

"Shaun," Clark said.

Clark followed Shaun outside the apartment building.

"I'm sorry," Clark said.

Clark stood beside Shaun on the bus, holding a safety handle.

"I'm sorry," Clark said.

As Shaun got off the bus at Saint Bonaventure, Clark followed him.

"I'm sorry!" Clark shouted.

Shaun stopped and turned around.

"Please talk to me," Clark said.

"Go back to Long Beach!" Shaun shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere until we have a mature…"

Before Clark could finish his sentence, a bus struck him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clark woke up in a hospital bed and realized he was hooked to a heart monitor. He hurt all over and felt scared. He tried to scream, but found he could not.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said.

Shaun walked over to Clark's bedside. Clark tried to talk.

"You have a breathing tube," Shaun said. "You can't talk."

Shaun noticed the tears in Clark's eyes.

"You were hit by a bus," Shaun said. "We had to operate on you."

Clark held out his hand and Shaun gave him a high five.

"Uhhhh," Clark struggled to scream.

"Oh," Shaun said. "You want me to hold your hand."

Shaun held Clark's hand.

"Shayna's been notified and she's flying out here," Shaun said. "Your parents are in the waiting room. You should be just fine."

Clark squeezed Shaun's hand tightly.

"We are best friends," Shaun said. "You're going to live."

Dr. Melendez walked into the room.

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "I need to speak with you."

"What is it?" Shaun asked. "I'm holding my best friend's hand."

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said.

Shaun let go of Clark's hand.

"I will be right back," Shaun said.

Shaun followed Dr. Melendez down the hallway and into an empty room.

"He's responsive," Shaun said. "We should take out the breathing tube. The surgery went well."

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "I'm sending you home for the day. You're too emotionally involved with this patient."

"He's my best friend," Shaun said.

"I know," Dr. Melendez said. "I don't want you here right now. Especially if he dies."

"The surgery went well," Shaun said. "He's not going to die."

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "He was hit by a bus. He's very injured. There's a big chance that Max won't make it."

"He's going to be fine," Shaun said.

"Clock out and go home," Dr. Melendez said.

"I will clock out, but I am not going home," Shaun said. "I want to stay with Max until his wife gets his here."

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said.

"Can you please take the breathing tube out of his mouth?" Shaun asked.

"Yes," Dr. Melendez replied.

Shaun walked off to clock out and Dr. Melendez went to remove the breathing tube. After he removed it, Clark breathed heavily.

"I'm in pain," Clark struggled to say. "Am I going to die?" 

"I don't know," Dr. Melendez replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shaun sat in a chair at Clark's bedside. As he sat there, he held his best friend's hand tightly.

"I really am sorry I said you weren't my friend anymore," Shaun said.

"I really want to apologize to Lea," Clark said. "Can you ask her to come?"

"Okay," Shaun said.

"Thank you," Clark said. "And Shaun."

"Yes, Max?" Shaun asked.

"If I die, please let Shayna know how much I appreciate her and that I love her more than anyone in the world," Clark cried.

"Max," Shaun said. "You are not going to die."

"Promise me that you'll tell her," Clark cried.

"I promise," Shaun said.

"I'm so sorry I was so mean to Lea," Clark cried.

"It's okay," Shaun said.

"It's not okay," Clark cried.

Lea walked into the room.

"Hey," Lea said. "I heard about what happened."

"I'm so glad you're here," Clark said. "I'm so sorry for what I said."

"It's okay," Lea said.

"Shaun," Clark said. "Can I have a moment alone with Lea?"

"Yes," Shaun said.

Shaun let go of Clark's hand and walked out of the room. Lea walked over to Clark's bedside.

"Shaun is my best friend," Clark said. "He needs someone. I want you to be there for him if I die."

"Why do you think you're going to die?" Lea asked.

"I was hit by a bus," Clark said. "That's how my brother died."

"They operated on you," Lea said.

"But what if there are complications?" Clark asked. "You know, like bleeding internally."

"You shouldn't worry about that," Lea said. "It's not good to worry."

"I am worried," Clark said. "What if I die? What if my children never know their father?"

"You can't worry about that, Max," Lea said. "You need to think positively."

Meanwhile in the hall, Shaun listened at the door. Claire walked over to him.

"Shaun?" Claire asked.

"Max thinks he might be bleeding internally," Shaun said. "We need to do a CT scan."

Dr. Melendez, who was standing a few feet away, walked over to them.

"Morgan, Alex, and I will do it," Dr. Melendez said. "You are off the clock."

"Can I help?" Claire asked. "Morgan went home sick."

"No," Dr. Melendez said.

"I know you are mad at Claire," Shaun said. "But my best friend's life is in jeopardy. Can you please get along for now and forget you are mad?"

"Fine," Dr. Melendez said.

As Claire and Dr. Melendez performed the CT scan, Claire looked at the computer monitor.

"The only reason I am letting you help is because of Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "Don't think I'm not still pissed off at you."

"Let's focus on the patient," Claire said.

Claire carefully examined the monitor and looked at Dr. Melendez.

"Shaun's right," Claire said. "He's bleeding internally."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shayna sat by Clark's bedside holding his hand while Dr. Melendez and Shaun filled her in.

"Internal bleeding?" Shayna asked.

"He'll need surgery," Dr. Melendez said.

"I'll do it," Clark said. "Operate as you will."

"It's not that simple," Dr. Melendez said. "Max has suffered significant blood loss. He'll need a blood donation."

"I'm O Negative," Shayna said.

"Pregnant women can't donate," Dr. Melendez said.

"Max and I have the same blood type," Shaun said. "I'll donate."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Melendez asked.

"My best friend needs me," Shaun said.

Shaun sat in a chair in the blood donation center of the hospital. A nurse handed him a stress ball while Lea stood and watched.

"Okay," the nurse said. "I'm about to inject the needle."

"Do you want me to hold your hand, Shaun?" Lea asked.

"Yes, please," Shaun replied.

Lea held Shaun's hand while the nurse injected the needle into his arm. Shaun took a deep breath as the needle entered his arm.

"It's okay," Lea said calmly. "I'm right here."

"Would you like to donate blood too, Miss Dilallo?" the nurse asked.

"Oh," Lea said. "I guess. Sure."

After signing the paperwork, Lea sat in the chair next to Shaun after the needle was injected into her arm.

"It's nice what you're doing," Shaun said.

"Yeah," Lea said. "I'm terrified of needles, but this blood could save someone's life."

After giving blood, Shaun and Lea sat in the hospital waiting room.

"Why won't Dr. Melendez let me help operate?" Shaun asked.

"You just gave blood and you're friends with the patient," Lea replied.

Shaun held his hands together.

"I know you're scared," Lea said.

"Max is going to be fine," Shaun said. "I'm fine. I want a hamburger."

Shaun stood up and walked off. Lea followed after him.

"It's okay to be scared," Lea said.

"Maybe a double cheeseburger," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Lea said.

"He's going to be fine," Shaun said.

Later, Dr. Glassman sat on his couch and heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to see Lea.

"Lea," Dr. Glassman said.

"I need your help, Glassy," Lea said as she entered the house.

"Come in," Dr. Glassman said in an irritated tone.

"Shaun's friend Max was hit by a bus," Lea said. "He's in surgery right now because he's bleeding internally. There's a huge chance he could die and Shaun is literally showing no emotion. When I asked him if he wanted to talk, his reply was that he wanted a hamburger."

"Shaun avoids the subject when something is too hard," Dr. Glassman said.

"Can you talk to him?" Lea asked.

"I've taken my medicine for the night," Dr. Glassman replied. "In about half an hour, I'll be out cold."

"I'm really worried about him," Lea said.

"Be patient with him," Dr. Glassman said.

"Okay," Lea said.

"Now get out of my house," Dr. Glassman said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Hella Good" by** _ **No Doubt.**_

Shaun sat in a diner eat a double cheeseburger and fries. As he ate, he looked over to see Shayna enter the diner. Shayna walked over to him.

"Is Max okay?" Shaun asked.

"He's still in surgery," Shayna replied. "I just had to get out of the hospital."

"Would you like to sit here?" Shaun asked.

Shayna sat down and took a deep breath.

"You know why I came to this diner?" Shayna asked.

"No," Shaun said. "But I can tell by the tone in your voice that you are about to tell me."

"When Max and I went on first date, I had bought tickets online to a _Fall Out Boy_ concert," Shayna said.

"I like _Fall Out Boy_ ," Shaun said.

"Me too," Shayna said. "Anyway, we show up to the venue only to discover the concert was cancelled. Max brought me to this diner to cheer me up."

Shayna pointed at the karaoke machine in the corner.

"He walked over to that karaoke machine and began singing _Hella Good_ by _No Doubt_ ," Shayna laughed.

"That's a fun song," Shaun said.

"I wonder if they still have it," Shayna said as she got up and walked over to the karaoke machine.

Shayna quickly flipped through the list.

"They do!" Shayna cheered.

Shayna set the karaoke machine to the song and picked up a microphone. As the music began to play, she began to dance.

"Here I go!" Shayna cheered.

" _The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason_ ," Shayna sang. " _But your love keeps on coming like a thunder bolt. Come here a little closer. Cause I wanna see you baby real close up. You got me feelin' hella good, so let's just keep on dancin'! You hold me like you should, so I'm gonna keep on dancin'!"_

Shayna put the microphone down and everyone in the diner looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Shayna said. "I just can't."

Shayna walked out of the diner and Shaun followed after her.

"Shayna?" Shaun asked.

"Yesterday, Maxwell told me he wanted to start writing a will in case anything happened to him," Shayna said. "I told him to stop being so weird and that he was too young to say things like that."

"Max is going to be fine," Shaun said.

"He's bleeding internally and he's been in surgery for the past two hours," Shayna said. "There's a huge chance that he's going to die."

"I donated my blood," Shaun said.

"I know," Shayna said. "But there's still a huge chance he'll die. I fear that I'll never wake up to see him next me again, that he'll never know his twins, and I'm just so scared, Shaun."

Shaun began to awkwardly pat Shayna on the back.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" Shayna asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied.

"Please stop," Shayna said.

"Claire said that too," Shaun said.

Half an hour later, Shaun arrived back at his apartment to see Lea sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Lea said.

"I am really scared," Shaun said. "My best friend might die."

Lea got up and hugged Shaun tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shaun and Lea sat on the couch watching the weather. Shaun's phone began to ring.

"It's Dr. Melendez," Shaun said.

Shaun answered his phone.

"Hello, Dr. Melendez," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "I need you to come to the hospital so we can talk."

"Okay," Shaun said.

Shaun and Lea arrived at Saint Bonaventure to see Dr. Melendez waiting for them.

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "Max…"

"He's dead," Shaun said as a tear fell from his eye. "Isn't he?"

"No," Dr. Melendez replied. "We operated on him and got the bleeding to stop. He's going to be fine."

"Can I see him?" Shaun asked.

"Yes," Dr. Melendez replied. "He's awake and responding."

Shaun walked into Clark's hospital room to see Clark lying in his bed and Shayna holding his hand. Clark looked over at Shaun and smiled.

"Shayna," Clark said. "Can I have a moment alone with Shaun?"

"Yes," Shayna replied.

Shayna walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Shaun walked over and sat in the chair and Clark's bedside.

"Thank you so much for donating your blood," Clark said, holding out his hand.

Shaun just sat there.

"Hold my hand, Shaun," Clark said.

"Oh," Shaun said as he held Clark's hand.

Shaun and Clark smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you're alive," Shaun said.

"Me too," Clark said.

"Both of your legs are broken and you'll need physical therapy," Shaun said.

"Dr. Melendez told me," Clark said.

"You're going to be okay," Shaun said.

Meanwhile, Dr. Melendez and Lea stood in an elevator.

"Where are you taking me?" Lea asked.

"You'll see," Dr. Melendez said as the elevator door opened.

Dr. Melendez lead Lea down the hall into the children's ward. They looked into a window where a young boy sat in a chair receiving a blood transfusion.

"This is Byron," Dr. Melendez said. "He's 8-years-old and suffers from ALL."

"He has cancer?" Lea asked. "Poor kid."

"That's your blood being injected into him," Dr. Melendez informed her. "Because of your blood, he has a higher chance of surviving."

"Wow," Lea said.

Later that night, Shaun and Lea arrived home.

"I found out my blood went to a child with cancer," Lea said.

"Wow," Shaun said.

"We'd both better get to bed," Lea said. "We both have work in the morning."

"Good night, Lea," Shaun said.

"Good night, Shaun," Lea said.


End file.
